The Domesticity Series 1: Babysitting
by Death's Daughter
Summary: Goh is left to look after the younger knights while the others are out. Just a silly little fluffy thing.


_Okay, hi. This is my first blundering trip into the realms of Prétear fanfiction and, let's face it, there isn't much plot. It's just a short, silly, fluffy thing that came to me yesterday. _

_It's the first in a series I've decided to do basically based around all the silly little domestic things that you never see the characters doing._

_And don't ask where the house came from. They've gotta live somewhere._

---

"Hi Goh!"

"Gah!" The Leafe knight of fire fell out of his chair when Mannen appeared out of nowhere beside him. "Jesus, Mannen! I thought you were eating your dinner!"

"You kidding?" The young boy pulled a face. "There's no way I'm gonna eat that stuff! I could build with it!"

"Kei spent a long time cooking that - "

"Kei spent most of the time looking at his reflection in the saucepan lids!"

Irritated, Goh stood, scooping Mannen up under his arm, and trudged downstairs to the dining room, where Hajime and Shin were sitting expectantly, their plates cleared. The older knight dumped Mannen on the chair and held him there.

"Hey! Lemme go! I don't wanna eat it!" Mannen yelled, struggling. Goh just held him tighter.

"Sit down, shut up and eat your damn pie."

There was a pause.

"This is pie?" Mannen asked, eyeing the object on his plate with a look of disbelief.

"I thought it was stew." Hajime offered. "It tasted like it was supposed to be stew."

"It tasted yucky." Was all Shin had to contribute.

"I - " Goh sighed. "Oh I give up. Do what you want."

"Ice cream!" Mannen cried, and charged into the kitchen, followed closely by Hajime and a toddling Shin.

"Now why didn't I think of that?" Kei murmured absently as he appeared in the doorway on his way out of the house. "Just dishing out ice cream would have saved an awful lot of time. I'll have to remember that in the future."

---

The three youngest Leafe knights looked at Goh like he was mad when he dumped a huge pile of paper and a box of crayons and pencils on the table in front of them.

"What're we supposed to do with these??" Mannen demanded.

"Do some drawing or something." Goh stated. "Do what you want, I don't care, just don't bother me. Just 'cause the others are out and I'm stuck looking after you guys doesn't mean I don't have stuff to do."

"You don't have to look after us! We're Leafe Knights! We can look after ourselves!" Mannen puffed up his chest.

"Whatever. Just, do your thing okay?"

Obediently, Hajime and Shin grabbed a piece of paper and a crayon each and sat staring at the blank sheet in front of them. Mannen folded his arms sulkily and glowered at the pile of paper.

Goh smiled in what appeared to be pride at a plan gone right, but as he turned away, Hajime's voice piped up.

"What should I draw?"

Goh winced, but cleared his face as he turned back to face them.

"I dunno, draw each other!"

"How?" Hajime insisted, whilst Shin pulled his piece of paper closer and set to work, concentrating hard, his tongue sticking out the corner of his mouth.

The older knight sighed as though he was greatly set upon, and sat down, grabbing a piece of paper and a crayon and starting to draw. Hajime watched avidly and even Mannen looked interested, though he tried to hide it.

Ten minutes later Goh slammed down his crayon and picked up his picture, turning it so that Hajime and Mannen could see.

"Ta-daa!"

There was a moment's pause as the two studied the image.

"What is it?" Mannen asked at last.

"It's Hajime." Goh said, as if it was obvious.

"It doesn't look anything like Hajime." Mannen stated.

"I'm not all blue, for one thing." Hajime pointed out.

"Well, it's symbolic isn't it." The Knight of Fire huffed. "You're the knight of water, so I drew you in blue."

"But water isn't blue," The small red-head noted. "It's clear."

"Yeah!" Mannen joined in. "It only looks blue because it's reflecting the sky!"

"How do you know that?" Goh asked, eyeing the small boy. Mannen puffed up his chest and grinned smugly.

"Himeno told me." The 'so there' at the end could be clearly heard, even if it wasn't spoken.

"Yeah, well - "

"Finished!" Shin crowed, putting his crayon back in the box carefully.

"Let's see!" Hajime bounced in his seat. Shin picked up his piece of paper and showed it to them.

On it there was a wobbly stick figure with messy hair, painstakingly coloured in with various coloured scribbles then a large green arrow pointing at it with the letters M A N N E N at the end of it, one of the Ns backwards and none of them on the same level.

"It's me!" Mannen cried, happily.

"It doesn't look anything like you." Goh muttered sourly, putting his own masterpiece back onto the table.

"Yes it does!" The knight of ice said. "Look! There's my hair, and my shorts and my cuff and my shoes! He's even labeled it!"

Shin glowed at all the praise and Hajime, suddenly inspired, picked up his own crayon and started drawing, with Mannen following suit.

Heaving a sigh, Goh stood and wandered out of the room, partly irritated and partly relieved at their sudden enthusiasm.

---

Later that evening, when the three little knights had gone to bed, Goh headed downstairs to clear up the drawing equipment.

He spotted a pile of drawings and looked through them. One of Himeno, one of all the knights, one of Shin to go with the drawings of Hajime and Mannen done earlier and at the bottom of the pile, three separate pictures, each one labeled 'Goh'.

He smiled. Maybe looking after the kids wasn't such a bad job after all.

Owari

---

_Review please!_


End file.
